ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Blake Brown
| birthplace = Los Angeles, California, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1998 - Present | spouse = Lauren Gibbs (m. 2012; sep. 2018) | domesticpartner = | website = http://www.blakebrown.com | known_for = Danny Gorden in ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' and ''Heroes Forever'' franchise }} Blake Joseph Brown (born March 5, 1993) is an American actor best known from the the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series as the leading role Danny Gorden, the series main character. His films for his entire career grossed more than $8 billion worldwide at the box office, making Brown as one of the highest-grossing actors of all-time. He is also known starring into other films such as Kicking and Screaming, as well as TV show Will & Grace and spun two film adaptations: Will & Grace and Will & Grace 2, and upcoming Furious 7, the seventh installment of the franchise, and his first post Jane Hoop Elementary film. Brown returned as Danny in a small cameo in ''Heroes Forever: The New Beginning'' (2016), a spin-off/sequel to the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise entitled Rita Christensen's Superhero Saga, and will have a bigger role in the sequels. Early life Brown was born in Georgia on March 5, 1993 at the Georgia Hospital. He lives with his mother Nicole Brown (nee Wilson) and father David Brown. He also lives with two siblings, Joe (born 1995). His mom states that she was expecting to have a girl, but she gave birth to a boy instead. Brown doesn't even know that his mother wanting another girl in her family. He has three brothers (Harold, Jonathan and Terell) and two sisters (Stephanie and Alicia). Brown grew up and move to Los Angeles at the age of 3, following his father having a new job there. He attend to Roberts High School in Los Angeles and graduated in June 2010. He attends States University in Los Angeles. Brown states in a interview that his mother was 19 when she gave birth to him and dropped out of school to have him. She eventually has quit school and focus on her family. Career ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' (2000 - 2011) After years of searching for actors to play the role of Danny, Rebecca and Alec, producer Brian Clark has announced that Bow Wow is originally auditioning to play the role for a 1995 release, but has been postpone till further notice and decided to let another actor to play the role because Bow Wow grows too old to play the role as seven year old Danny until it came to production in 1998. Director James Calvin start asking Brown, after finding actors that could play the role for Danny on December 1999,3 after filming of Fight Club in 1998,3 based on the novel with Brad Pitt, Helena Bonham Carter and Edward Norton.3Brown, starts reading his script for the character's help, reading is about Danny is the leader. Leading to a 2000 interview in Cincinnati, Ohio office on November 2000.3 He officially has got the role as Danny for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' which became a huge hit at the box office grossing nearly $80 million in its opening weekend, which sets a new record previous. It than became the 2nd highest-grossing film of all-time grossing $928 million worldwide just behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic]. Currently, Hoop is the 13th of all-time while Titanic is the 2nd behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar]. Brown has won several awards including Kids Choice Award for Best Movie Actor, while the film has also won for Best Movie, but was nominated at the MTV Movie Awards for Best Actor. It earned 79% from Rotten Tomatoes. When the book was released in 1991, the actor was not yet born. Brown reprised his role as Danny Gorden into the sequel ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', earning 83% from Rotten Tomatoes and opened one year after the first film to ever bigger than the first film with nearly $90 million, but quickly ended up being lower than its predecessor grossing $859 million worldwide, which is in the top 30 for highest-grossing film of all-time. It was also the 3rd highest-grossing film worldwide behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] ($974 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring] ($870 million). Two years later, Brown returns as the role of Danny Gorden for the third installment ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' opening almost $100 million in its opening weekend, which is far better than its predecessors but it quickly became lower than un expecting. It has made $790 million worldwide, ranking 3rd for a film released in 2003 behind [http://en.wikpedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_King The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the King] ($1.119 billion) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo] ($867 million). However, critics say that Brown is the star and the film is the best "Jane Hoop Elementary" film yet. , Amy Tammie and Blake Brown at the World Premiere of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 in July 2011.]] Brown returns for the fourth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' in 2005 opening with $104 million and up to at total of $891 million, outgoing both second and third film. Brown states that Christensen has released the seventh and final book in the same year titling Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Brown returns to the next Jane Hoop Elementary film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. The film opened to $134 million in five days and up to $302 million domestically, and $962 million worldwide. The actor was nominted for Best Actor at the Kids Choice Awards in 2008, but lost as well as the film for Best Movie. Brown returns as Danny Gorden in Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, which opened on July 8, 2009. He will begin filming of the next final two films were Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 on November 12, 2010, and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 on July 8, 2011. Filming for both parts took a year to finish finally ending on December 2010 which ends eleven years of filming the franchise. Part 2 as the best review film in the series including Rotten Tomatoes with 95% as well as opening as bigger than its predcessors at the box office. It broke a midnight gross of $40.3 million, previously held by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse]. With $92 million on it's opening day, it set a new record for biggest "single day gross" to date, bringing its record opening weekend total to $168 million, previously held by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight]. Brown states that the film is the perfect conclusion of the franchise that has last for eleven years. Other projects (2004-present) In 2004, Brown take a break outside of Jane Hoop Elementary to star into his first comedy film as Alexander Alexander's Adventure, starring Eddie Murphy, Tisha Campbell-Martin, Jennette McCurdy and Adam G. Sevani. It became a huge hit grossing just a solid $16 million in its opening weekend and quickly gross $93 million domestically, with $163 million worldwide. In 2006, he reprised his role as Alexander in the sequel Alexander's Adventure 2, another huge hit. Opening with $30 million, it gross to $91 million, with $162 million, which is close to be as higher as the first film is. In 2008, Brown came back as Alexander in the third film Alexander's Adventure 3, which became a Alexander's Adventure hit franchise. He also will be appearing which he begin filming on September 2007, and warped completed on March 2008. While working for the fourth film, Brown states not returning but to continue Jane Hoop Elementary instead, as production has been cancelled. After wrapping up Jane Hoop Elementary, Alexander's Adventure 4 has been revamped as Brown decided to join the fourth installment. Brown stars alongside Will Ferrell in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kicking_&_Screaming Kicking & Screaming] in 2005, which is his first film outside the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise. He also starred in comedy sitcom [http://en.wikipedia.og/wiki/Will_&_Grace Will & Grace], and reprised his role for film adaptation, ''Will & Grace'' and again in Will & Grace 2, also known to be his first post-''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film. In 2015, he will be starring alongside Vin Disel, Paul Walker, Dwayne Johnson, Michelle Rodriguez, Jordana Brewster, Tyrese Gibson and rapper Ludacris for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Furious_7 Furious 7], the seventh installment of the franchise as the role as Andrew Beamon, the new character for the franchise. The film is set to be released in regular and IMAX theaters worldwide on April 3, 2015. He tweeted while mourning the death of Walker, who died in a fatal accident in December 2013 before filming for the film is completed tweeting: "I am deeply sadden for Paul Walker's passing. May he rest in peace and not forgiven for god." Before his death, Brown admits that he is a huge Fast and Furious fan and is very excited to be anticipated to be in the film. Furious 7 did extremely well at the box office debuting $147 million in it's opening weekend, which made it one of the biggest opening weekends of all-time, and has set a new opening weekend record for April and Easter holiday. Brown praises that the film feels like he's in an alternate universe of Jane Hoop Elementary, but more of an action film than superhero film. Return to the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise'' In 2014, Rita Christensen confirmed the Jane Hoop Elementary film series will be having an extended franchise with the idea inspired by her book, Heroes Forever: The New Beginning beginning with a originally planned trilogy beginning with the first film, ''Heroes Forever: The New Beginning'', released November 11, 2016, five years after the release of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2. The film is set 13 years after the events, and Brown is in talks on returning as Danny. But in on September 15, 2014, Brown responds that he is "unsure" if the company wants him back. It was confirmed in December 2015 that Brown will be returning as his character Danny for the sequels. By the time of the first film's released, Brown secretly appeared in the first film in a small cameo appearance. He will be having a larger role in the sequels. Brown will reprise his role for the sequel, Heroes Forever: The New Resolution, which is scheduled for a November 10, 2017 release, and Brown is also in the talks on appearing in all of the sequels. Personal life Brown attends Australia city schools, he begin that he likes to be as a dancer, nearly interested in becoming a male singer and rapper. He first met actress, They meet up with other friend Ben Linkin, as well, letting Brown and Tammie poses dating on the magazines. With Linkin, he shares Brown how he would become a dancer, but also a rapper. Brown was premiered with Linkin and Tammie on ABC family weekend of Jane Hoop Elementary four weekend on June 7, 2008 and ended on July 2, 2008. Brown dated co-star of Jane Hoop Elementary Amy Tammie, by the time they first met during filming for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First''. They did not actually started dating until they are currently working on filming the fifth installment of the franchise, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. Rumors report that the two have been dating since they were filming the first film, but Tammie denies it until she officially confirms that she is in a serious relationship with Brown after filming Morphin the Power. As Brown and Tammie are dating, they are spun by rumors around September 2008 that they are engaged both at 15, both denied it with Brown claiming they are "too young for engagement". On July 2009, more rumors spun that him and Tammie got into an heated argument while filming two-part Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush film because of questing him that he was cheating on her with Jennette McCurdy, as an on stage ex-girlfriend, with ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' cheating on Tammie. Brown denied it because they two do not have feelings for each other. On November 2009, Brown and Tammie have split, but remain good friends after three and a half years together. On June 25, 2010, Brown reveals that he has gotten his tattoo. On May 25, 2011, Brown graduated high school and attended to Brown Mackie College. He is studying automotive engineering. On May 20, 2011, it was revealed on set of Will & Grace 2 that he has a new girlfriend named Lauren Gibbs. It was reported that they first met when they are in college together. As Brown has moved out of his parents house and now living on his own, his girlfriend Lauren also have moved out from her parents house. But when she found no place to live, Brown decides to let her move into his home where her parents accepts it which lead them to become partners. The couple confirmed that they got engaged in March 2012, and got married on May 25, 2012. On February 25, 2018, Brown announced that him and Gibbs has separated nearly six years of marriage. Brown states that he is interesting in rapping and dancing where his family supports him and decided to do his career being a dancer and rapper. Instead, when promoting for one of his favorite actors, he instead became an actor instead of being a dancer and rapper, but became one in real life. On October 15, 2011, Brown reported that his brother Harold revealed that he's gay and leads him with support that he will always love him whatever if he's straight or gay. Filmography Movies , which he portayed Danny Gorden into all of the films into the franchise, which first caught as him since 2001.]] Television Awards See also *List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members References #^ Blake Brown Lives Out His Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Blake Brown. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Brown the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Alexander (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ The Magic Ball review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Blake Brown. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ James Calvin Says Blake Brown Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Blake Brown, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ "Brokeback stars to join Academy", BBC, April 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline". about.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'. cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29, 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "Fanning sisters set for 'Keeper'", October 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Chats About Dreamer. timeforkids.com. #^ "Brokeback stars to join Academy", BBC, April 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline". about.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'. cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29, 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "Fanning sisters set for 'Keeper'", October 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Chats About Dreamer. timeforkids.com. #^ Colleen Long (2005-02-04). "'Hide and Seek' star Fanning, at 10, already owns acting chops". San Diego Union-Tribune. Retrieved on 2008-09-29. #^ Fanning's Genealogy at Ancestry.com #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Stein, Joel (2005-02-27). "The Million-Dollar Baby". Time. Retrieved on 2007-12-10. #^ "Dakota Fanning's biography by imbd.com". imbd.com. #^ "Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams". timessquare.com. #^ "Interview: Dakota Fanning". lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Man on Fire (review)". rogerebert.com. #^ "Hide and Seek review". laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning". monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline"". about.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With". softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12 2007. #^ "Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review". reel.com. Retrieved on January 28 2007. #^ "Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout". girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28 2007. #^ "War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I". comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner". moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15 2006. #^ "All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog". nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'". cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff". Premiere. January 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Brokeback stars to join Academy". BBC. April 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Fanning set to 'Push' for McGuigan". Vanity Fair. August 2007. #^ "Cast set for 'Secret Life of Bees'". December 2007. #^ "Dakota Fanning Confirmed For 'New Moon'". Access Hollywood. 2009-03-07. Retrieved on 2009-03-07. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ 40th NAACP Image Awards|Image Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Kids Choice Awards|Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010 #^ People's Choice Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ National Awards|National Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Saturn Awards|Saturn Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ BFCA Awards|BFCA Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Teen Choice Awards|Teen Choce Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ BFTA Awards|BTFA Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Sierra Awards|Sierra Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Emmy Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Golden Globe. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ MTV Movie Awards|MTV Movie Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Satellite Awards|Satellite Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Young Artist Awards|Young Artist Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. External links *Blake Brown at the Internet Movie Database Category:1993 births Category:American film actors Category:American child actors Category:People from Los Angeles Category:Living people Category:American television actors Category:African-American actors Category:African-American child actors